


Just like him

by Sugar-Peter (ClaireNovak)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Don't Like Don't Read, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Endgame, Slow Burn, Starker, This movie wrecked me and I am dead inside, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireNovak/pseuds/Sugar-Peter
Summary: !HEAVY ENDGAME SPOILERS!Summary in notes due to Spoilers!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Death_inspiresme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_inspiresme/gifts).



> Tony Stark is dead, Peter Parker cant deal with it and I am trying to fix this mess. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoy this so far!

Tony Stark was dead.  
Actually dead. And yes, the world mourned him, celebrated him for being their hero, for saving them all. Because he had.  
He had not only worked out a way for the Avengers to travel back in time and to bring back all those lost 5 years ago, but also sacrificed himself by using the stones to destroy Thanos´ minions.  
A funeral was held, a monument was built. But overall, the people of earth were happy again.  
The day Tony Stark had died, they had been reunited with their long lost friends, family and lovers.  
Peter had been there, had fought alongside the Avengers and yes, he had come back himself and never in his life had he been so happy to see his mentor.  
Until said mentor died right in front of him.

So a few days later, while everyone was still celebrating and being reunited, Peter was sitting in his room in Queens, trying to ignore the guilt that seemed to physically sit on his chest, making every breath he took hard.  
There was a small knock on the door and the teen rolled his eyes slightly:”I´m not hungry, May.”  
His aunt had been keeping a close eye on him ever since he had gotten back.

She had refused to let him attend Tonys funeral alone, cooked food for Peter every evening and made sure he ate at least a bit of it.  
At the same time, she knew grief all too well, what a bitch it was.  
So most of the time, May didnt complain when her nephew refused to come out of his room for hours at a time.

  
The door to Peters room opened and to his surprise it was not his aunt but Happy who peeked inside:” Can I come in?”  
The two hadnt seen each other since the funeral a few days back and Peter wasnt sure if he liked being around someone who missed Tony as much as he did or if it made the pressure on his chest worse.  
However, he still gave a small nod and shifted slightly on his bed to make space for the man.  
Happy closed the door behind himself and carefully sat down next to Peter:” How are you holding up, kid?”  
The nickname sent a sharp pain through the boys heart:”Dont call me that! Thats..He always..”   
He sounded angrier than he had meant to but it didnt seem to bother the man next to him. Happy just gave a nod:”It´s alright. I miss him too.”  
They sat in silence for a while. Peter was playing with his hands while Happy pretended to be interested in the room around him. Eventually he let out a small sigh:” May said you havent been eating a lot.” The answer, if it was one, was a shrug of Peters shoulders.

  
“I get that its hard, Peter. But we have to move on. Tony would´ve wanted that.”  
The name sent another pain through Peter and he finally raised his head, staring at the man in disbelief:” Are you serious?”  
He looked slightly confused for a moment:” He knew what he was doing when he took that gaunlet. He knew he would die, Peter.”-”And what exactly does that change? He brought everyone back so we have to try and do the same. He deserves to be saved too, he surely didnt want to die, not with Pepper and Morgan and-”  
Peter kept ranting on until Happy eventually grabbed his shoulders to stop him:” Peter, as much as I hate to say this: Tony is dead. He´s not coming back.”  
At some point in their conversation, the teenager had started to cry without noticing but now tears were falling from his eyes freely:” Get out! Right now!”  
With a small pat on the younger mans shoulder, Happy got up and walked over to the door.  
He looked back on the kid for a moment:” You´re too much like him sometimes.” Then he left.

  
Peter could not believe that Happy, of all people, didnt believe in bringing Tony back. His mentor had done everything in his power to save both Peter and the world. Just not himself.  
So Peter felt he had no right to do anything less.  
And sitting there in the corner of his bunk bed, still crying, an idea started to form in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, I am trying my best to make this somehow realistic tbh. Hope you like this chapter as well!

The stones were gone. Steve had returned them to the past.

Using the gaunlet was the first idea Peter had had but getting even one of the stones would be nearly impossible on his own. 

And after his conversation with Happy, he felt like the Avengers might not approve of his desperate try to bring Tony back.

He didnt care. He would have to do it alone. Well - maybe not completely alone.

 

“You want me to do what?!” Ned stared at Peter with large eyes, trying to figure out if what he had just heard was for real. 

Peter quickly put a finger to his lips, giving the door that led to the living room a nervous glance:” Its no big deal, really. You just have to come with me to the lake house and cause a distraction. You did the same on the bus, remember?”

Ned raised an eyebrow:” Yeah but that was an emergency. Now you want to steal from Tony Stark.”-”Theoretically its not stealing. Its not like Pepper needs it for anything.”-”Taking something that doesnt belong to you from someone elses house is stealing,” Ned insisted.

“Are you gonna help me or not?” Peter asked silently and for a second he was unsure of the answer.

“Of course I will. Just..dont do anything stupid with it, okay?”-”I wont.”

 

Peter had only been at the lakehouse once, for the funeral. He hadnt stayed long but Pepper had mentioned that Tony had been using the garage to tinker before he had passed.  He could only pray that all his stuff was still there.

Ned stood next to Peter awkwardly, holding a badly wrapped present:”Are you really sure about this?”

“Itll be fine, Ned,” Peter mumbled, trying to convince himself along with Ned. He wasnt sure at all.

He rang the doorbell and it wasnt long before voices could be heard from the inside of the house. 

Pepper opened the door and she immediately put on a worried expression when she saw who it was:” Peter? Is everything alright?”

Peter quickly nodded, forcing himself to smile:” Yes, I..We just wanted to stop by and drop something off. This is my best friend, Ned.” The woman smiled and turned to Ned:” I´m Pepper. Come on in, both of you. The place is a mess, we wanted to clean up but..”

Peter sent her an understanding look as they sat down in the living room. It didnt take long for Morgan to spot the guests and she seemed a bit shy at first but when she unpacked the present and saw the Lego Set, a smile spread over her face. 

Of course she immediately had to start building her new farm in the middle of the living room and Ned, being the nerd he was, joined her. “Just..she probably needs some help..” he mumbled as he blushed slightly.

Pepper and Peter had a small chat, both careful not to touch on any subject close to Tony. It was too soon - for both of them.

After a while, Peter excused himself:” I´ll use the bathroom. Be right back.” The woman nodded and busied herself with watching Morgan and Ned build.

 

Once out of sight, Peter took a deep breath before taking a turn and making his way to the garage. 

It was all still there. 

If he hadnt known better, he had thought Tony was just taking a coffee break in the kitchen - due to return any moment.

From years of having joined Tony in his lab, Peter knew how the man sorted everything.

It didnt take him long to find a drawer that contained several versions of the arc reactor. He took a guess and chose the oldest looking one.

The teen pocketed the item and quickly left the garage. He walked through the kitchen on his way back to the others - and stopped in his tracks.

On the shelf in front of him was a framed picture of Tony and him. The day he got an official intern certificate for Stark Industries - which was bullshit of course. But led to both of them having quite a good time in the picture.

“You can have it if you want.” Pepper appeared behind Peter and gave him a small smile:” He put it up soon after..you know. Never took it down once. Guess he liked having you as company while doing the dishes.” Tears were glittering in his eyes and Peter quickly pulled her into a hug, whispering a thank you.

When Peter said goodbye, he didnt only have the arc reactor but also the framed picture of Tony and him, arm in arm. He would put it up at home. It would remind him of what he had to do next.

 


End file.
